


Scream Resurrection

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Scream (Movies), Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: Ever wanted to find out how our favourite gang would survive a slasher movie?Probably notBut here you go anyway





	Scream Resurrection

(Phone rings)  
Phone Voice: “hello Amanda”  
Amanda: “Hello?”  
Phone Voice: “it’s me”  
Amanda: “Lucas why are you calling me on an unknown number freak” (giggles)  
Phone Voice: “I broke my phone”  
Amanda: “Again, God”   
Phone Voice: “nice night isn’t it?”  
Amanda: “I dunno it’s ok kinda sucks actually”  
Phone Voice: “you want some company?”  
Amanda: “No my parents would freak if they catch you here again” (more giggling)   
Phone Voice: “just as well I’m not Lucas then”   
(Amanda drops the phone)   
Phone Voice: “helloooooooo??”  
(Amanda picks up the phone slowly and glances around her surroundings)  
Amanda: “Who The fuck are you?”  
Phone Voice: “who do you want me to be?”  
Amanda: “Cole Sprouse now fuck off creep”  
Phone Voice: “awww come on Mandy be nice, why don’t we play a little game”  
Amanda: “How about I hang up on your ass and you don’t call me ever again”  
Phone Voice: “you’ve always been a little bitch Mandy about time that was stopped”  
Amanda: “Mandy? Giving yourself away aren’t you there’s only two people that call me that, Kim is that you? Or is it Zack?”  
Phone Voice: “What would you prefer?”  
Amanda: “Neither I hate them both”  
Phone Voice: “well guess who”  
Amanda: “I don’t wanna play Games jigsaw now fuck off”   
Phone Voice: “Jigsaw? I’m more old fashioned than that”  
Amanda: “Whatever Michael Myers then”  
Phone Voice: “I love a classic slasher movie, the simple slice and dice and move along to the next one, chilling”  
Amanda: “No fucking way is this Tommy Oliver? I knew it was you , you chased me like a psycho once with a plastic knife at summer camp”  
Phone Voice: “stop ruining all the surprises Mandy”  
Amanda: “I’m hanging up bye now”  
Phone Voice: “but you haven’t gone outside to investigate the strange noise yet”   
Amanda: “It’s 2019 blondes in horror movies can be smart now jerk”  
Phone Voice: “oh really?”

(Here’s a scraping noise coming from upstairs) 

Amanda: “Ok this isn’t funny anymore”  
Phone Voice: “it never was Mandy, failed to look upstairs didn’t you? Calls coming from inside the house, haven’t you seen when a stranger calls?”  
Amanda: “No, nobody did”  
Phone Voice: “Mandy Mandy, theres where you’ve gone wrong”  
Amanda: “Please babysitter trope? So over”  
Phone Voice: “find me bitch”

(Armed with her brothers baseball bat, she walks to the front door, opening it quietly and sneaking out only to be met by a familiar face, not taking the time to consider why this person is in her front yard she pleads)

(Screaming) “you gotta help me please, I’m sorry I’ve been as asshole to you, please please you gotta help”

(The familiar face just smirks and gestures to the person Amanda had failed to notice behind her, the person is wearing a mask)

(Hysterically crying) “You guys are twisted, two killers very nineties, let me go”

Masked Killer: “Don’t forget the plot rule Amanda, head bitch dies first” 

(And with that the masked killer stabs Amanda repeatedly and drags her body to the back yard where her body is dumped in the pool) 

......................................................................

“Amanda Clark got butchered last night”  
Zack hollers to his friends as he sat down by the fountain outside school grounds   
“Fucking tact dumb ass, some people actually liked her” Trini said with disdain and she whacked him on the arm.  
“I heard they found her body in the pool” Tommy whispered into the group, Kim rose her hand up to speak and cut Tommy off  
“No no I heard her body was hanging from a tree on the front yard”  
“Ok please that’s enough it’s distasteful and you are upsetting Billy” Jason spoke up whilst shooting a sympathetic look to his boyfriend.   
“It’s ok Jason I get people are going to talk about it but I don’t know guess I’m just not comfortable with it, it’s too much for me” Billy added. Trini slid next to Billy and put her arm around him   
“B we got you, Zack just thinks he’s some kind of local news reporter” she smirked.  
“Speaking of which” Tommy rolled her eyes. A well dressed brunette woman approached the group of teens in a rather vivid and bold like green skirt suit   
“Rita Repulsa here of Top Story news,Angel Grove, May I get a few words with you all?”  
“Maybe half a sentence even?” Trini answers curtly   
“Did any of you know the victim?” Rita asked completely ignoring Trini’s previous comment   
“I used to cheer with her last year” Kim shrugged   
“I dated her once” Zack added much to everyone’s confusion   
“Ah the ex Boyfriend, if this was a horror movie you’d be a prime suspect” the reporter giggled almost wickedly   
“He was with me last night” Tommy said smugly jumping to his defense   
“Yeah I was” Zack chipped in with confidence.   
With that Rita began to chase a police officer with questions and left the group alone, an awkward silence fell upon the 6 of them, in fact the air was so silent Trini was sure she could hear Billy’s eyelids blinking frantically.  
“Ok come on Zack clearly didn’t kill Amanda, he can’t keep anything a secret he’s definitely not hiding that he’s some crazed killer” Trini broke the silence.   
“Thanks for the Er vote of confidence homegirl” Zack grimaced before turning to Kim and sashaying in her face   
“And where were you last night hey miss prom queen? Cheerleader and former Amanda Clarke BFF?”, Kim pushed him with enough gentle force to remove him out of her personal space.  
“Zachary fuck you I didn’t kill anyone” and with that she got up and walked off not even turning back to look at any of them.  
“Well done asshole” Trini shook her head and rolling her eyes and giving Zack that look that meant he knew he had to go apologise. 

“So Trini’s the final girl right?” Tommy said nonchalantly much to everyone’s confusion  
“What?” Jason sighed not really listening but giving her attention anyway   
“Ok Kim’s the slightly bitchy sidekick who may get redemption but normally wears little clothing, provides A grade snappy comebacks and dies normally within the first half hour” Tommy explained.  
“Tommy this isn’t actually a slasher movie” Jason groaned but she had the others attention now   
“Tommy so that makes you the one who knows everything about horror movies but ultimately never makes it to the end?” Billy added rather pleased with himself that he could be involved in some pop culture he actually understood.  
“Yeah I guess you are right Billy” Tommy shrugged accepting her fate   
“So what does that make me?” Zack asked the group fully paying attention now   
“Zack you are the comic relief, you won’t make it to the end and you may or may not be a red herring depending on your backstory” Tommy told him much to his somewhat horror.  
“I’m the tech guy, the geek, the nice guy who might survive or dies in the final act right?” Billy smiled   
“Billy I had no idea you were a horror movie buff?” Jason half smiled intrigued   
“I like slashers, I like the formula and structure that they stick to I find it fascinating” billy explained.  
Trini and Jason looked somewhat perplexed by the whole conversation until naturally Tommy decided it was their turn   
“Jason you are the jock either you are the nice guy or dumb asshole jock, normally dies in the first half if not at the same time as the cheerleader sneaking off to the woods or something” Tommy chuckled much to Jason’s disgust and Trini’s amusement.  
“Why am I the final girl?” Trini asked curiously   
“Because you are the skeptic, the girl who doesn’t like horror movies, look at you, about 5ft tall you look unassuming, sweet and yet we know you are one tough ass motherfucker who would protect her friends and fight the masked killer, revealing them and finishing them off and making it to the final scene” Tommy explained perfectly   
“The survivor” Jason added   
“The final girl” Billy added pointedly   
“Well someone has to save all your Sorry asses” Trini laughed as she looked at her watch and declared a look that meant we have to go back to class  
“Why isn’t school cancelled anyway?” Zack whined as he clearly headed off in the direction of Kim to apologise   
“Don’t forget everybody’s a suspect” Billy joked as they all separated 

Billy Cranston just made a joke, but deep down Tommy knew enough about horror movies to know that someone was a killer and maybe they were about to find out.


End file.
